


Cowboys and Boy toys

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hardcore, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e06 Tombstone, True Love, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: Dean and Cas have some much overdue alone time. Takes place after s13 e6





	Cowboys and Boy toys

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for s13 e6

Of course Team Free Will 2.0 isn't complete without Jack, but what could the boys do at this point? They decided to let him cool off a bit before they went after him. In the meantime, Dean and Cas had some quality time to catch up on. 

Dinner was a quick bucket of fried chicken and a beer. Dean wasn't about to waste any time on drinking and small talk. He wanted his Huckleberry right away. Cas was in a similar state, and they weren't being very subtle about it either. 

After watching the two flirtatiously wash the dishes, Sam got the hint and took his laptop to his room. Uncharacteristically loud music started to blare just after the door had shut. They realized it was their "okay" from him to have at it. The couple raced to the bedroom, like eager school boys.

Cas quickly stripped the second the door closed behind them. He stood naked, covered in goosebumps wearing only the cowboy hat Dean had given him. "Howdy partner", he said in the most sultry tone he could muster. Dean smirked at the awkward and adorable southern accent on the angel. His buldge shifted in his pants. He grabbed at it and put on his hat at the same time. 

Dean undid his belt, unzipped his jeans, and pulled his cock out for his lover. He nodded to the floor, directing Cas where to go. The angel smiled brightly and dropped to his knees. It was already fully errect so he didn't bother stroking it before taking the pulsating shaft down this throat. 

Cas's soft lips slid over it slowly making Dean groan with plessure. His playful tounge danced around the shaft as it slid further and further back. Cas had become somewhat of an expert in deepthroating. Dean's head leaned back as he let out a loud sigh. 

He had missed this so much. Not only Cas's insermountable skill, but the free time to spend with him. The moments of solitude with him were priceless. Cas's skills had increased so much. He wanted to tell the whole world how much he loved and appreciated his love. The only downside to this was that he really didn't have anyone to brag to. 

Dean watched as Cas moved his head back and forth, twisting his neck from side to side, going faster and faster. The heat and wetness was practiclly unbearable. He could feel himself begining to leak precum. "Ssss....stop Cas" , he somehow managed to get out between moans. Cas stopped and Dean could hardly think. "Bed...now!", he demanded.

Cas did as he was told. He assumed correctly and was in doggie style, already. Cas heard Dean taking his clothes off. He turned around to peek at the man. His freckles were always so prominant when he was turned on. They covered so much of his skin. The freckles were a beautiful reminder for Cas of just how unique his one true love really was. "Mmmmm....", he playfully moaned at him. Dean blushed a bit. "Quit stairing, you dork."

He turned back around. Cas felt the bed sink down from Dean's weight behind him. He braced himself for the pressure of his ass being streched out by his lover's cock. An unexpected feeling occurred instead. His hole was suddenly being probed by Dean's tounge.

"Ahhh!!! Dean!" Cas cried out. He had buried his face deep inside his lover's ass. Dean was obssessed with the way Cas's ass tasted. Something about the sensativaty of the skin in that area made it seem much sweeter than any other part of the body. Dean licked his lover's hole ferociously. He couldn't get enough but Cas's whines would be more than he could take for before long.

Dean sat up. He slowly entered Cas without warning. "Dean!" Cas cried out loudly. He pushed in harder. Cas cried out again, this time it was more of a moan. Dean reached around and started pumping Cas's cock at the same pace his hips thrusted. 

His end was nearing and he had no way of holding back. Dean thrusted in hard and called out loudly, "Castiel!" His lust rushed into his lover with such force he could feel it splashing out and surrounding him. Cas bursted at the same time letting out a high pitch gasping sound, like he couldnt breath. Dean pulled out and watched as his load poured out of the large hole that was returning to its normal size, slowly.  
He collapsed onto his back next to the sweaty, twitching mess that Cas had become. "Dean, I....that was amazing. It was so intense. What got into you? Was it the hat? Hahaha!", Cas joked. Dean looked deep into Cas's eyes and said, with the most senserity he could muster,"you know what they say, save a horse, ride a cowboy." They both cracked up and kissed each other deeply, then fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
